100 Theme Challenge - Couple Galore
by Gena346
Summary: This is my intake of the 100 Theme I will try to do a bunch of different couples and I AM TAKING REQUESTS WITH ANY COUPLE, just look inside to read how to This will have one pages drabbles to multiple pages stories with full plot. Story 8 is up! PLEASE LEAVE NAMES GUESTS... ALSO, REVIEW ON LATEST CHAPTER! Stop requesting on Chapter 1.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor did I make a profit from doing this. Tales of Symphonia is own by Namco Bandai.

I am going to try to do **at least** two chapters for each couple I wanna do. It's going to be little drabbles to FULL BLOWN STORIES and others might be a little bit inappropriate. I'll try to update as much as I can. If you don't like the couple (there will be Shonen-Ai and Shoujo-Ai) just skip the chapters until I get to one you like.

I do take requests, just look at the list and tell me which couple you want for which word.

_**NOTICE: I do not like incest, but if someone request it and tell me which word they want it on, I will bite the bullet and do it.**_

The first chapter is a **Colloyd** drabble.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

A very young Lloyd, six-years-old, sat his desk spacing out while an younger Professor Sage lectured about vocabulary that was most likely going to be on a test. His eyes wander the room searching for something to keep his attention on. He wore a red tee-shirt and black hole-y shorts.

Then they landed on the new student. She was a quiet student who was bullied a lot by all the other students. She was around the same age as him but acted totally different. She glanced back at him for a second but it felt like an eternity for him. She bright, big blue eyes blinked. Her boyish hair-cut was due to someone putting gum in her hair. She wore an white sundress with white sandals.

"Lloyd Irving, stop staring at Colette!" Raine shouted causing everyone laugh at the boy except Colette who stared at her desk. Her ruler slammed on the chalk board. "Take notes, this is all important! Do you want me to send Dirk another note?"

"Yes, ma'am... I mean no ma'am!" Lloyd blushed and jolted then quickly stared forward toward the teacher. A smile formed across his face as he started taking note.

"Then take notes!"

"...And that was our very awkward introduction." Lloyd laugh as he was looking at wedding rings for his clumsy childhood crush.

* * *

Short drabble is short. I never wrote something that short and submitted it! I don't know if I should have added more but I like it. I am taking requests and will do the list in any order. You can find a link to the list on my profile, just follow the deviantart link.


	2. Do Not Disturb

Thanks for everyone -cough-one person-cough- for the reviews. It means a lot. _**Edited**_

Requested by Kazen, a **Kratos/Yuan** fic. Don't like it? You can request a couple you like and a word on the list you want to represent the couple then wait until I post that couple.

This is placed when Kratos and Yuan were traveling with Martel and Mithos. Later, it switched to the near end of the first game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor did I make a profit from doing this. Tales of Symphonia is own by Namco Bandai.

**Do Not Disturb**

A 'Do Not Disturb' sign was placed on the room's bronze doorknob in a small house in the housing district in Asgard. Mithos tried to listen in and was very annoyed and a certain blue hair half-elf and maroon hair human. Martel was looking at the flowers in the living room. Mithos let out an annoyed cry catching her attention.

"Brother dear, please leave them two alone. They finally get to rest for a day." Martel motion her little brother to sit next to her as she sat on a couch.

"But... I don't like being left out!" He pouted, not moving an inch.

Martel rubbed her temples, trying to stay calm, "Brother, You get to sleep with me in our own room, you threw a hissy fit when they wanted me to have my own room and you are now angry because they let you?"

"It's no far! I want to know what they are doing!" Mithos stomped his foot a few times.

Martel knew clearly what they were up to because she walked in on them once; however, she didn't want to tell him due to the two warrior's privacy. She got up, walked to the door and knocked on it three times.

Yuan opened up the door, fully dressed but his hair was down, "Yes Martel?" He calm asked.

Mithos tried to look pass Yuan but Yuan's build made it impossible.

"I'm going to take Mithos shopping. Is that alright?" She smiled at them.

"Yeah sure, but don't be out too late, I'm cooking dinner and then we are leaving tomorrow." Yuan smiled at the green hair woman.

"Is there anything I should grab?"

"We are out of apple gels and nearly out of miracle gels!" Kratos shouted from the room.

"Alright," Martel dragged Mithos out of the house to leave the two alone. She winked at Yuan right before she closed the door.

Yuan smiled as the door closed. Out of nowhere, Kratos started to kiss Yuan's neck throwing the half-elf off. "You don't skip a beat, do you?" Yuan grinned.

"I'm just afraid that Mithos wouldn't like us being together so I'm enjoying this moment." Kratos whispered softly.

Yuan looked at his secret lover in surprise, "I don't see why not." The blue hair lover ruffled the maroon lover's hair, making it even messier than it was. "He didn't want us to date his sister and we're doing no harm. It's not going to effect our fighting style and it's not going to effect his life in any way possible."

Yuan and Kratos were both bisexuals but kept it hush around Martel and Mithos so they won't judge a human and half-elf relationship. However Martel found out when she walked in on them making out one day in Yuan's tent then she just smiled and said, "I'm glad for you too."

"Martel, she's a blessing in human form." Kratos chuckled.

Yuan suddenly pin Kratos up to the wall, "I want to focus on you, not Martel." They kissed an long romantic kiss and Yuan dragged him to the bed. Kratos pushed Yuan onto the bed. "I want to feel you." He whispered in Kratos's ear.

"As you wish" Kratos smiled.

Later that day, Mithos slammed his dish on the floor in a tantrum, "That's disgusting!" He protested. Martel covered her ears from his yelling while trying to calm him down.

Yuan frowns at the blonde as Kratos looked emotionless away from the scene. "How is that?" Yuan asked as he cross his arms. Kratos watched from the corner of his eye.

"Men aren't suppose to date men! Also, humans can't date half-elves! Half-elves are superior in every way!" Mithos screamed at the top of his lungs. "I FORBID YOU TWO FROM DOING THIS ANYMORE!" He threw another dish on the table at Yuan face.

Yuan started to bleed by a gash from the plate under his eye.

Kratos eyes widen and was about to walk to Mithos to show his displeasure but stopped in his tracks.

A loud smack filled the air. Martel stood in front of Mithos. Her hand just smacked the boy across the face. "Stop it!" She shouted. Mithos started to cry like a baby. She threw him unto the couch then started to give a long lecture. A lecture about how everyone is created equal and how anyone can date anyone they want, no matter of race or gender. Mithos started to cry more at his sister's raging, motherly mode.

Kratos walked up to Yuan and used first aid on the small wound under Yuan's eye. Yuan smiled at Kratos and kissed him quickly. "See it didn't go bad?" Yuan laughed.

The maroon warrior rolled his eyes and ruffled his own hair then started to pick up the plate pieces.

Later, after the two hour lecture, Martel was combing her long green hair and watching Mithos as Mithos apologies to the two lovers, holding hands as he apologized.

After that, they continued to journey and, slowly but surely, started to fall out of love. Yuan started to fall for Martel as she grew more beautiful and independent each day. He told Martel that they broke up just to get closer to her. Kratos found out and argued with Yuan about the way he looked at the future goddess. It all ended on the day that when Martel died, they broke up. Kratos and Yuan stayed as Mithos's personal guards as the blonde grew insane with the idea to the age of lifeless beings and the resurrection of his sister. Occasionally, Yuan would think of Kratos. When he came by tell Kratos on day, he was gone.

Kratos ran off with a pregnant Anna Irving. The Angelus Project host.

Yuan was devastated. He understood that Kratos and him had they're up and downs. He knew he cheated on him; however, he didn't except the mercenary to move on. Kratos was happy again for the first time in a few thousands years as he saw his newborn son and stayed on the run with her. However, Kvar changed everything making Kratos returned to Cruxis.

After Lloyd and his group combined the two worlds, Yuan and Kratos met up. They romantically kissed for the longest time in front of Lloyd as he stood in shock. Of course, there was questions from the son but yet he understood. After they explained everything, all he could say was, "Well, I bet mom would like multiple lovers." Making Kratos blush and Lloyd laugh then he shook Yuan's hand. "I'll just call you Yuan though."

Later that day, Lloyd noticed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign and heard Yuan and Kratos laughing as they spent their final night together.

* * *

Oh god! That randomly got super-duper seriously, but I didn't want it to end that seriously. Sorry if you don't like it Kazen, I just saw the first choice and wanted to keep my teen rating but not have it all laughs.

Anyway, I view Mithos as a spoiled brat. I always see Martel sometimes not taking Mithos's tantrums.

Well R&R and tell me what to do! -smiles- I love comments, suggestions, and I like grammar nazis!


	3. Night

Wow... More reviews and ideas. Yay! Anyway, for my first Yaoi fic last chapter, I'm actually quite proud of it!

This is a three way relationship. The couple is **Colette&Sheena&Lloyd** requested by agarfinkel. This is taken place a few years after Tales of Symphonia 2.

* * *

I'm going to post the Disclaimer every five chapters just because I am getting lazy with it.

_**Night**_

A man with messy brown hair and dark wine color eyes was sitting on a chair on a patio on the outskirts of Iselia staring at the sky. The sky was flooded with multiple color stars and a waning crescent moon. He only wore black shorts, showing how toned he is yet covered in scars. He had no Exsphere or Keycrest on his arm. "Gosh," An oriental woman in a purple bath robe walked up to the man. Her long raven hair swayed in the slight breeze as her slender light brown eyes smiled at the other. "Colette had a hard time sleeping, she knows your leaving tomorrow and she wants to tell you she loves you and is going to miss you."

"How did you get her to sleep, Sheena?" The person looked up to her.

Sheena smirked, "I played with her until she was exhausted. Lloyd..." She sat on his lap. "When you get back, let's all remodel the house."

He laughed, "Okay Sheena." He nuzzled against the nape of her neck. "We can all go on a date before that and then have a romantic time back here as we remodel."

"I'll also be leaving tomorrow." Sheena spoke up causing Lloyd's eyes to look at her in the face.

"Why? I thought you will be staying here with Colette to keep her company?" The male traveler looked at the woman confused.

"Lloyd, I got to get back to Mizuho. I'm the chief and I need to run the town." She sadly smile at her male lover. "I asked if she want to come with me, but she said to give her some time to thing about it. If she refuses, I will understand. We have been keeping these scandalous, passionate nights a secret from everyone. We even hid it from Zelos who said there was nothing wrong with it when he came to visit last. Colette might think we are ashamed of her." Sheena sighed. "We should spend these last few hours with Colette and get some sleep." She sat up. Before she walked back into the house, she turned to Lloyd. "Come inside and let's all cuddle."

He smiled at the retired summoner and walked inside to spend the rest of the night with his two lovers.

The morning sun engulfed the room as a platinum blonde woman woke up and stretch. She crawled over Lloyd who slept on her right as Sheena slept on her left. She was careful not to make a sound, because Lloyd became a light sleeper as Sheena became a heavy one. She joked one day saying that they were spending to much time together. She walked to the bathroom to take a bath. She stared at the tiles on the walls with her big blue eyes. There was an etching that wrote 'Colette + Lloyd + Sheena' which each name in their own handwriting. Lloyd walked into the bathroom and smiled at the girl in the tub. "Good morning love. I'm sorry for leaving today. Are you going with Sheena?" He asked as he walked to the tub and sat on the edge. She responded with a passionate kiss and pulls him into the tub with her.

"I'm staying," she spoke in between kisses.

"Why is that, love?" He whispered softly as he ran his hands through her long soapy hair.

"I want to start the remodeling and surprise you guys when you two come back." She whimpered at his touch. He got out of the tub and noticed his pajamas, now completely wet. She giggled at Lloyd discomfort and got out of tub and smiled. "Have a safe journey." She grabbed a towel.

Lloyd grinned at the ex Chosen of Mana.

Colette dried off and changed clothes in the bedroom then left Lloyd to wake up Sheena as she made breakfast. The blonde made the raven and brunette's favorite breakfast, french toast topped with fruits. Sheena walked into the kitchen looking like an oriental evil spirit. "Good morning," she chirped at the other woman.

"Coffee..." The woman sat at the table and face planted onto the table.

Colette handed her a mug of coffee as Lloyd walked in to grab a plate.

After everyone ate breakfast it was awkwardly silent between them. Colette noticed the two feeling bad for leaving her.

"I won't be alone. We would all be under the same night sky. We you guys fall asleep, we would all be asleep together." Colette calmly spoke through the silence. "Just come home safely you two."

The two travelers smiled and nodded at her comment. When they left the blonde, the blonde couldn't help but silently cry.

* * *

I should try to write a little more but I felt eh about how to finish it. Also, should I change this challenge's rating to M just to be safe. I would really like to myself, but I don't know what the people will think. It would broaden my horizons what I can and can't write.

Well tell me if it's a good idea and more people need to give me ideas!


	4. Annoyance

Well... I got a lot of responses and that makes me delighted.

Anyway, here's another chapter with the couple **Sheelos** requested by sakana-chan63. Placed after the second game.

* * *

_Annoyance_

It drove her up the wall. Zelos Wilder had his hands around another bimbo and tried to flirt his way to her bed. Sheena Fujibayashi hated it so much. He always gets way too close to women. She just wanted to have him for herself. His long silky red hair, his sapphire blue eyes, his nice body. It made Sheena steam when he whispered sweet nothings in the other women ears.

"Sheena?" Sheena jolted and looked up, wide eyed. Her old battle partner, Presea Combatir, with a slightly more developed body, was by the table where they promised to meet up. They were meeting at a cafe in Meltokyo. "Are you okay? You look very red."

"I'm fine," Sheena smiled a fake smile.

Presea sat in front of the summoner. "You want Zelos, right?" Presea stated bluntly.

Sheena sighed in defeat. She couldn't hide anything from the ax-woman. "He's always around these woman though."

"Well... This is what we do." Presea sat next to the other woman and put Sheena's hair out of her signature ponytail and showed her a bag from a shop down the road. "This is a belated birthday present... put it on."

Sheena looked slightly confused and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes, she walked out in purple strapless dress that stopped at her thigh. The back had a bright lavender ribbon that was linked to the dress and was tied in a bow. She walked to Presea. "I feel stupid in this."

Presea pulled her into a seat and grinned. "I'll do your make-up."

After the pink hair little lady did the raven hair woman her make-up, Presea pulled out a compact mirror. There had one black eye liner, pale purple eye shadow, and pale pink lip stick. She was awestruck and looked the Presea in complete shock. "How...?"

"I'm good at crafting things so I got pretty good hands." She wiggled her fingers at her. "Go, sweep him off his feet."

Sheena gulped and walked to his table. "Hello, Zelos."

Zelos looked at her in shock. "Sheena...?"

"Wanna come with me?" She whispered softly.

"Hell yes!" He got up and walked out with Sheena. Before they left the cafe, he spoke softly in her ear, "I would have left with you if you came up in sweats. But, I like this look..." He stole a kiss from her quickly.

She smiled at him and linked arms with him.

* * *

Well... Short story is short. Nothing really to say except TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT. Also, catching up on requests for now. I can only update on the weekends.


	5. Eyes

Yay. I love writing this one. **Zelaine** (Zelos/Raine) requested by Anakin Rose the Hedgehog. Placed after Dawn of the New World/Knights of Ratatosk.

I'm also working on a Final Fantasy VII fanfiction, Blood Lust, so until that's done. I won't be updatting a lot. I also got two other requests to do before I can accept more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor did I make a profit from doing this. Tales of Symphonia is own by Namco Bandai.

* * *

_**Eyes**_

Zelos sat on a couch in his lonely mansion. "Man... I'm bored. There's been nothing to do since those kids Emil and Marta." He looked at his ceiling. His mind wander for a while on different times. Times where he was traveling with Bud and the gang. They fought Desians, angels, and slowly... Lloyd started to grow up and swept Colette off her feet on another journey after we dealt with Ratatosk. He couldn't forgive himself for betraying them. It haunted his mind every now and then. He mind also thought of the healer of the group, Raine. She was the brains of the group and had her own style of beauty compared to Sheena. Raine had the inner beauty, like when Raine met her mother again. Or, when she ran into a ruin and went crazy.

"Hello?" Raine walked up to him.

"Shit!" He jumped in shock and she smiled. "I wasn't expecting a guest. What can I do for you, my darling Professor?"

"I wanted to see how our beloved chosen was doing."

"She's with Lloyd."

"You are also a chosen." She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. She sat next to Zelos.

"I'm a terrible one." He faked a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you have _some_ redeeming qualities." She smirked.

"I'm pretty sure they are sinful ones."

"I'll like to see them."

Before he asked what was with that response, she slammed her lips against his and sat on top of him. He was completely dumbfounded. Her blueish gray eyes looked at him seductively. He blushed and muttered, "Why?"

"Because I want you." She whispered in his ear.

This was driving him crazy. She kissed him even more as she slid her hand up his shirt.

Suddenly, he thought, _I don't want to ruin our friendship on a pathetic one night stand. They are easier to do with strangers._ Zelos stopped and pushed Raine back. "Raine... What is the reason for you to want me?"

"I liked you for quite some time. I was always watching you from the back of the battle field. When you betray us I was so heartbroken that I couldn't handle it. I asked for Sheena's permission to date you. She was surprised and said she was secretly going out with Regal."

"What?" Zelos eyes were wide and he was trying not to keep his mouth a gape.

"I know! I was shocked too." Raine nodded. "Anyway, I want to go out with you." She was blushing.

Zelos was very confused. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because a guy is suppose to ask the lady out first." She pouted which drove him crazy inside. "But I was tired of waiting."

"Well I would love to go out with you." Zelos smiled which made Raine beamed. She kissed him again and he returned it.

* * *

Um... I pretty sure this is terrible. I'm so sorry! Dx Anyway, and I'm uploaded another chapter today to make up for not uploading last week.


	6. Memory

Well... I'm glad people are reviewing these. I'm sorry I can't update on a more regular state. I'm working on an another story, Blood Lust. It's a very old Final Fantasy VII fan fiction which I'm trying to finish in a hurry.

Anyway, this is a **Kranna** (Kratos/Anna) fiction requested by a Guest who didn't leave a name. Taken place after the first game.

* * *

_**Memory**_

Kratos sat on Derris Kharlan mediating, thinking about the past. Lloyd had grown up during the Journey and is now gathering Exspheres and sending them up here. He was his son, alright. He had his eyes and he's determination which Kratos's thought he lost after Anna died. _Anna..._ Lloyd got his hair color from the beautiful human.

Anna was a host of the Angelus Project. She was number 007 that Kvar personally tortured every day by experimenting with her. He mind wandered to when they first met. A memory that will never be forgotten.

_Kratos Point of View_

I followed Kvar through the Human Ranch near Luin. It was my turn to analyze the Ranches. Then I noticed the light of my life. She sat in a cell by herself. She was the only one to survive the last experiment and thus, got an new, enhance, Exsphere on her chest in between her collar bones. "This is the pathetic human and host of the new project, Host body code is A012." Kvar walked in front of her cell with some half-elves. I stood in the crowd and noticed the woman's features. Her short brown hair, brown eyes, and scrawny body. She hasn't eaten in days. _I no longer need to eat but I at least remember how food taste. I always have to buy food just to blend into cities. Does she remember? _

Kvar laughed as Anna tried to stand up but only stumbled back onto the ground.

I, showing my anger at the half-elf, coughed making Kvar snarl, "Onto the next thing." The half-elves followed leaving me alone in front of the cell.

I quickly unlocked the cell and walked into it. Anna looked at me with anger in her eyes. "Here." I knelt down to her height and held out an apple to her.

Anna looked reluctant at my offering. "Why? Is it poison?"

"No," Kratos shook his head. "I don't need it." _I'm not surprise about her feelings._

She stared at it for a while and smiled as grabbed it. "Thank you, Hero."

That, for some reason, made me slightly blush. I got up to hide the blush and watched Anna ate the apple. "I'm Kratos." I mumbled.

"My name is..." Anna looked slightly sad. "I think it's Anna. No one use that name anymore."

After a little bit of chat, I left her and locked the cell. As I left her, I started to think, _I can't bear to watch as more people are dying to these projects for Yggdrasil. I'm rescuing her, even if I have to betray everyone in the process. _

I came around a few days later, telling Kvar that I have to study their process on the Angelus Project. Kvar did not seem amused, but didn't go against me. That would be like going against Lord Yggdrasil himself. "She's in an experiment right now." He pointed to a room. I walked in to find some Desians wiping Anna. This pissed me off so much.

"What is the meaning of this, Kvar?" I demanded.

"We found an apple core in her cell and she refused to tell us where she got it." Kvar shrugged.

"I gave it to her. In addition, I will tell Lord Yggdrasil that you are starving the Project. I found out that her Exsphere is not getting any nutrition. This Exsphere requires more energy than most, which is why the host needs to eat more than others. In conclusion, you are destroying the Host due to no nutrition and causing the Project to fail like the others!" My voice was booming. "Let's see them try to punish me."

The half-elf growled and told the Desians to stop. I lifted her up and put her into her cell. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Anna smiled. "It's alright Hero."

After that situation, I started to visit Anna more often, making sure she is at least fed. We started to form a friendship and I was considering to ask Lord Yggdrasil if she can become an Angel like me and Yuan. She told me she use to fight with dual blades, she sang to orphans, and she loved everyone even half-elves and dwarfs. We were having a pleasant chat until she said this one thing, "I was attacked by Kvar when you left last time. He was saying I was sucking up and that you were just feeling pity for me." Anna frowned and sighed. "Is that true?"

I felt somewhat hurt but mostly bubbling anger. "No! I..." I felt so much anger. "Come here." I motioned her to stand in front of me in between the bars. She obeyed and stood where I pointed. I placed my lips on hers. She stumbled back in shock and was flustered then I slashed through the bars with Flamberge. I grabbed her hand and my wings appeared. I pulled her close and flew up.

"What?" Is all she could muster before I used Fire Ball at a wall and we escaped.

We were in Triet when we stopped and got a room in the inn. She watched me as I put her on a bad and stood next to the door. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I should have told. I'm immortal... I'll tell you everything. No more secrets." That caused me to spill the beans about everything. I told her about Mithos being Lord Yggdrasil and he is trying to revive his sister, Martel. I told her of the Age of Lifeless beings. I told her about her Exsphere.

Noishe found us on the road the next day and looked worried. "Cruxis found out huh?" Anna hasn't spoken since the cell insistent. "There's bound to be a way to help this world without the age of Lifeless beings. Maybe, if a human can wield the Eternal Sword, they can repair the two broken worlds." I sighed. "Anna, you can ride Noishe."

Noishe nodded as Anna sat on him. I smiled at Noishe, he was so happy.

Later that night, we were in a forest. I was making a fire and wanting to roast some fish. I started the fire and the fish started to cook. Noishe was nuzzle up against Anna when I noticed Anna was watching me. "May I help you?"

"Yes." Anna whispered. "Why did you kiss me?"

I lowered my head, _Why am I blushing so much?_ "Because..."

"Ouch!" She squeaked causing me to flinch and checked on her. "I just burned my hand trying to check on the fish." She held a up a fish on a stick.

I walked up to her and sat next to her. "First aid." I healed the burn and she marveled at the magic. "I kissed you because I love you." I was too afraid to look at her in the face so I was looking at Noishe who was sound asleep.

There was a silence that ached my heart. Suddenly, Anna touched my cheek and I looked up at her to notice she was crying with a smile.

"What's wrong?" It broke me to see her cry.

"I'm so happy. I was afraid you may have thought I was an useless human and you just pitied me. I love you too. I always saw you in Luin before I was captured but was too afraid to talk to you. I didn't remember it until last night when you told me everything; however, I remembered when I was little, you saved me from a group of beasts that attacked Luin. You were my hero not just once, but twice. I loved you so much and when I saw you in the Ranch, I couldn't help but hope that you were different. I'm so very happy to have met you." She was crying so much. She hugged me out of no where.

I was shocked and slightly remember saving a little brunette girl from monsters near Luin years ago. I hugged her back. After a few seconds, she let go and kissed me. I kissed her back and she pulled me close. I was happy. The first time in a long time I was so happy. She whispered something in my ears.

A few months later, we got married by a group of missionaries. She started to learn to fight with two wooden swords. We journey the world and fought off Cruxis many times. Her exsphere unlocked some hidden abilities. She was able to do Sonic Sword Rain and Fierce Demon Fang. A few months after that, we were constantly on the run from Cruxis and Anna's belly grew big. "I think I need a Key Crest." Anna spoke to me as she rode on Noishe's back.

I looked at her and felt extremely stupid. "I'm sorry. I should have remembered that."

"It's fine. There's a dwarf named Dirk that lives near Iselia."

"Are you sure you can make the trip?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dirk is also known to be pretty good..." Anna put her index finger on her chin. "I guess the term is Nanny?"

"Why are we going to need a Nanny?" I stopped walking and looked at her.

She smiled, "If we are constantly on the run, I want Lloyd to be happy and safe."

"So were are sticking with the name Lloyd?" I asked.

"If this baby is a boy then Lloyd, after my father, if it's a girl, let's name her Martel, for your friend." Anna laughed and flinched. "The baby kicked!" I walked up to her and felt it then smiled.

When we got there, Anna's water broke and Dirk had to help us deliver the baby. Her Exsphere started to glow different colors when she was in labor. Dirk said he never seen anything like it and I told him the same.

This baby is extremely important.

When she gave birth to the baby, it was a boy with my eyes. Everything was great until the Desians, which was lead by Kvar, attacked us again. We left with Lloyd and Noishe without the key crest to keep Dirk safe. I fought off most of the Desians Anna was still exhausted and couldn't defend herself. Kvar knocked off Anna's Exsphere making her morphs into a monster. Everything was fast and I couldn't grasp what was going on. Anna tried to attack Lloyd but Noishe took the blow and got severely injured. Lloyd started to cry which I guess broke Anna out of her blind rage.

"Kill me Kratos."

"What?"

"I can't control myself for long. Please, kill me now."

"I can't do that!"

"Save me again please." Anna lost control again and tried to attack Lloyd again. Noishe couldn't block the attack but constantly growled. I moved without thinking and slayed her. She turned back and felled over the edge. Noishe tried to grab Anna before she fell and also fell with her and Lloyd.

I was in utter shock and got angry. "Judgement." I yelled and everything around me was gone. Later, I went to the bottom of the cliff and Anna, Noishe, or Lloyd were there in the corpse piles.

I went back to Cruxis and Yggdrasil made me watch the Chosen of Mana's guard.

I would have never guess that I would see him there with her.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!"

"I don't quite get it, but I got it."

"Kratos... you pathetic, inferior being!" Kvar shouts as Lloyd and I thrust our blades into Kvar's gut.

"Feel the pain..." I slashed Kvar, "of those inferior beings..." I slashed at Kvar again causing him to fall to the floor. "...as you burn in hell!"

"Even I make mistakes. I made a terrible one..."

"Da... Kratos? Are you really okay?" Lloyd ran to my side.

"Looks like I failed to die once more." I sighed as Yuan catches me.

"You stupid jerk! You can die any time! But when you die, that's the end."

"You want him to live in eternal damnation?" Yuan asked in shock.

"Who said anything like that? What will you accomplish by dying? Nothing! There is no meaning in dying!" Lloyd shouted in frustration.

"You're... right. To think, I had to have my son teach me such an obvious lesson." I laughed then passed out. The last thing I heard was Lloyd screaming my name.

_Out of Kratos's Point of View_

Kratos sighed and closes his eyes. "Don't die before I do, Lloyd. Anna, please watch over our son."

* * *

I REALLY like this. Mr/Ms. Guest I hope you like it. :D


	7. Dying

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm gonna start responding at the end of each story from now on. Yay! So leave little comments and I'll respond as fast as I can. The characters of these lovely games might even answer the questions instead of me!

This is an **Alice/Decus** story requested by agarfinkel and . Placed during the two's final cut scene. Btw: It's pronounced PALMA-COAST-A not PALMA-COST-A! That _one word_ bothered me throughout the _entire_ game! Also, I didn't know Alice's weapon was called a riding crop. Learn something new everyday.

* * *

_**Dying**_

_Alice's Point of View_

We were beaten... _AGAIN_! _I cannot believe it! Why can't I win against these two?_ "Martmart... I-" I gasped while staggering. Martmart ran up up to as I lost my balance. I made a recovery then I quickly slapped her and pinned her onto the ground. "I hate your guts." That Emil kid pushed me off of her and I started smacking him with my riding crop. He pulled out his sword and that's when everything fell apart.

Decus took the blow for me.

_That idiot! Why would he...?_ I stood there in shock.

"Decus..." The kid mumbled in shock and Decus placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Today is the 765th day, I guess that this one was just another scam too." Decus tried to regain his composer. "Alice," He gasped, "you always said that I disgust you but I," he started to fall to the ground, "I love you." He fell, dead.

"Decus!" I cried in agony. I got on my hands and knees in front of him of his body. That kid was in shock and dropped his weapon then knelt down on the other side of his body. I started to cry. I tried to stop; however, the tears won't stop coming. _Stupid tears!_ "Oh Decus, I love you too." A hic arose from my throat, "I do. I really," I got up slowly. "...do love you too!" I jumped over Decus's body and started smacking Emil with my weapon. He quickly grabbed his sword and blocked my attacks over and over again. "How could you?! You did this to him!" I cried in between swings.

That stupid Tenebrae thing rammed into me, knocking me away from the kid. The kid shouted my name. I don't want the pity of the person who murder my Decus. I grabbed Decus's weapon that I landed next to and tried to swing it. _The sword is too heavy!_ I loose my balance but gained it back. I held the sword over my head, "Die!" I screamed, my eyes blinded with rage.

Everything went numb.

I dropped his sword and stumbled. "Martmart..." She attacked me. I heard the whirling sound of her weapon. I stood there, staring at the sky. I couldn't bear looking at her as she stood behind me.

"Go ahead. You can hate me all you want," Her voice was shaking but she started to calm herself, "but I won't ever let you hurt Emil." Martmart's voice echoed.

I stumbled forward, but kept my posture. "I never thought you'd actually do it. Who would have known you'd be the one to kill me." I fell over onto my hands and knees again. _Goddamn it!_ I crawled towards Decus. "Decus, don't worry..." I gasped for air. _I can't see anything. Please Martel... Let me see Decus one more time!_ "I'll be with you again soon. Soon, we'll be together." I fell over. My hand landed on his, I think. I hope so. Everything is so dark and cold. I close my eyes for the final time. _I love you so much._

"Hey Alice," Decus smiled at me making me smile.

* * *

Anyway, I had to look up the cut scene to get the dialogue as accurate as possible. I thought her point of view would add some oomph to the story also... Did it? Let me know. :D Review and I'm going to work on my other story now.


	8. Are you Challenging Me?

A **Sadistshipping **(Ratatosk/Alice) request by babywing-512. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) when the gang is all in college in our world. :D

* * *

_**Are You Challenging Me?**_

Ratatosk watched the white hair imp in front of him playing with her nails. They have the same Public Speaking class, and they were stuck being partners. Ratatosk's clothing was a punk style. The imp style was preppy. _This is terrible_, he thought to himself, _why am I stuck with her?_ This was the 3rd to last week of the Fall semester so that means one thing, finals. Oh how it annoyed him. Her golden brown eyes, her lustious lips... wait. He shook that thought out of his mind.

"Okay. So for the final, you are your partner have to come up with a topic that includes the following thing..." The dirty blonde hair teacher grinned. "Controversial issues! There's a list on my web page of topics you can't do. You got until the final week to come up with a speech and a powerpoint. You guys have no class until that date to get completely ready. Each speech has to be between five to ten minutes. Have a great time getting ready." He laughed half heartily as students as they swarmed out of the classroom.

"Can I get a different partner?" The girl cried while not taking her eyes off her nails.

The teacher quickly respond, "no Alice."

"Damn..." She mumbled and looked at Ratatosk. He growled at her and walked out. "Wait a minute!" She grabbed her purse and looked at him with annoyance. He stopped and turned to her while rolling his eyes. "I want to pick a topic now." Alice demanded.

Ratatosk mumbled, "Let's decided tomorrow at the library around noon." He turned away from her and got into the elevator and closed the doors in front of her.

"Jerk!" Alice shouted.

The next day, Alice waited at the library at 11:30 am. She was tapping her foot on the carpet under her desk. "He's not going to show up." She muttered and looked anxious at the clock. _Argh... Maybe he hates me. It's not my fault that his best friend is dating my crush. Damn that Martmart for taking Decus from me! _She started screaming profanities in her head.

"You're early." Ratatosk walked up to her and sat in front of her. "What topic did you want to do?"

"Well... Alice opened her white binder and took out notes. "There's a lot... Do you want to do media?"

"Sure." He didn't care. He looked at her with dull eyes.

"Idiot..." She mumbled and tried to control her rage. _How can he be so... not caring!?_ She pointed to the list of some topics on the notebook paper and put it in front of him. "You pick."

"How about..." Ratatosk started analyzing her notes. She seized this moment to think.

_He's kinda sexy._ She study his outfit. He wore red tripp pants and a black tank top with a demon in a cauldron on it. Her outfit, on the other hand, was a frilly white skirt and a pink top with a huge white ribbon in the front. _I wonder what he thinks of me._ He looked up at her and she blushed. "What?" She turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"Animal rights." Ratatosk pointed to her notes.

She looked at him surprised. _That's the topic I really wanted to do._ Their eyes met making her blushed more and tried to look away. "Well I gotta go." She got up and walk past him in a hurry. "Meet me here tomorrow around the same time idiot."

The next day they met up again in the library, at the same spot. Ratatosk was on his laptop and working on a powerpoint while Alice was looking at some books. It was silent in between them and it made them both awkward. _Normally, we are flying insults at each other. _Alice thought and stole a glance at Ratatosk. She quickly looked down when he looked up. It happened a few more times.

"Do you hate me?" Ratatosk asked, sounded annoyed by her attitude.

"What...?" Alice asked.

Ratatosk picked up his laptop and left her alone in the library.

Things just got more awkward between them as the date closer to the project due date.

Ratatosk was sitting in a café and met up with Alice. Ratatosk pulled out his laptop and was about to show her the PowerPoint.

"I don't hate you." She spoke calmly.

He looked at her confused.

"You are just connected to the two things that made my life a living hell. Emil took my best friend Richter from me and Martmart took Decus."

Ratatosk sat and listened to her.

"It just felt like they betrayed me! Martmart knew I liked Decus and she still took him from me! Do you know what she said about me to him? She told him I'm a 30-years old sadist! I'm not even 25 yet!" Alice voice rose, but she tried to calm down. "Emil, your brother, took my best friend from me. He told Richter not to hang out with me anymore." Alice stared at her notebook. "They'll just take you from me too so I tried to distant myself from you. I don't hate you though."

Ratatosk was surprised by her confession. He tried to smile at her. She looked at him and his ruby eyes widen. She was crying. She ran away from him. _I shouldn't be crying! _She thought as she was outside. Ratatosk walked up to her. She turned around in shock. "Why are you so calm! You obviously hates me like they do! You hate me because of my race, right? Or is it because I wear bright colors? Or because I was mean to you?" Her knees hit the ground and she started to bawl. _I'M SO STUPID! I can't keep my composer._

Ratatosk grabbed her hand and lead her to his dorm once he grabbed his stuff. On thing lead to another, Ratatosk had her pin up against the wall in his dorm room. The space in between them was near nothing. "What?" Alice's brain was scrambled. Everything was moving way to fast for her.

Ratatosk looked at her. "I want to be with you."

Alice started to cry more. _He's making fun of me. They always do. _"But..."

He kissed her.

_Oh goddess... He taste so sweet! Like... like an Apple Gel mixed with a Grape Gel._

"Please. At least give me a chance. I can't be the perfect boyfriend; however, I can keep you warm and safe by the end of the day."

"...Alright."

For a while, they stayed hush-hush about their relationship. It involved meeting in private to discuss the project and make out. Ratatosk enjoyed her dominatrix attitude and she enjoyed his demanding side. They passed the class with a topic of equal rights between monsters and normal animals with the highest grade, a 97 aka A.

Marta and Emil found out when Ratatosk took Alice to his dorm room again and they disapproved. They argued with Ratatosk asking for them to leave. Alice stood there, surprised when they left the room. He turned to her and pulled her close for a deep kiss.

"Wow... Can you really handle me?" Alice asked as they broke the kiss.

"Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me? Are you challenging my feelings?" Ratatosk growled.

"Maybe I am." Alice's voice was low.

He then pinned her on to the bed.

* * *

_**The Jist:**_ Okay. I'm sorry dudes that's there have been a LONG break from the stories. I have a legit reason! The computer I was using moved away from me. My boyfriend was letting me use his computer and was living with my family until the beginning of this month. So all my chapters were gone with him. I just recently able to update! :D

It's Response to Reviews time! -Colette appears in her maid outfit and hands out cookies to Reviewers-

: I forgot emotions...? -re reads Dying- _Oh I get it..._ I'm normally good with adding that to my stories. Too be honest... I rushed with that story and didn't revised it. I felt like I had to release that one early because I forgot to update the week before and I don't like making people wait longer. I feel terrible because you requested that. I loved the fact that you told me something I did badly with. Thank you and I took it alright. I like critics and grammar police so we are good. I don't know if I should revise the chapter to add what I originally wanted to add, do you think I should?

Babywing-512: Sweetie, I am not mad at you! I'm just gonna limit your requests down to three at the most. I feel like you requested a lot. Since an Guest requested Emil/Colette your name is added to that story. I did this one and I'm going to do the Martel and Emil one. I want to leave some other words for other people. The threesome shonen-ai sounds fun but I'm gonna wait with that one until a rainday. The Presea/Emil one sounds hard because I can't see Emil/Presea. HOWEVER if someone else request these I will add your name to it. Or if no one request anything I'll do them along with some agarfinkel other requests.

Marina Ka-Fai: Alrighty... I'll get to it when I get to it. So many requests and all! O: Enjoy your cookie!

So you all need to R&R and tell me whatcha think.


End file.
